


She's Definitely Not Jealous

by Del_la_sol



Series: Of Hacker and Gamers: Side Quests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Evil girlfriend stealing teddy bears, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: It's just a teddy bear. She's not jealous.





	She's Definitely Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I found out Sombra had a teddy bear in her hideout, I knew had to use it eventually.

Hana Song is not a jealous girlfriend. She’s not. Sombra is free to do whatever she wants and be friends with whoever she wants… So Why Was She Jealous of A Teddy Bear?!

She only wanted to grab something out of their room. Being as quiet as possible because Sombra was taking one of her rare naps. And in her arms was… Him.

It’s just a simple teddy bear. The same bear Sombra had since long before they started dating. Hana has a few stuffed animals herself. Why should she care if Sombra liked the thing? Why should she care if Sombra was holding it close and snuggling with it in her sleep? It’s just a toy. She didn't care. She doesn't care.

… She cared immensely.

 

It was an hour after she went to sleep when Sombra was woken up. Feeling rested she tried to sit up and stretch. Only for a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist to bring her right back down.

Forcing her mind to focus, she looked to find Hana burying herself in her chest. Replacing her favorite bear, which was no where in sight.

Sombra let out a stray yawn and figured she might as well get comfortable again.

“Got jealous of the bear again?”

Hana nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a new series for skits. Later though. I need a nap.


End file.
